Harry Malfoy
by Usako08
Summary: At age five Harry is taken in by the Malfoy family. see what it's like being a Malfoy. hey i've changed my name from I Write Sins Not Tragedies SP.
1. Harry Meet Draco

_**Harry Malfoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet.**_

_**Chapter 1- Harry Meet Draco**_

**_At the tender age of five Harry Potter knew that he was a freak so was of course surprised when his aunt and uncle took him with them to the Bahamas. Albeit very reluctantly but it was still an improvement._**

_**Every day while his aunt and uncle went sightseeing with their 6 year old son Dudley Harry would clean the apartment and make dinner for when they returned. He also went to the beach as even if the Dursleys locked the door thanks to his magic he could just wish it open.**_

**_Well anyway one day while at the beach he ran into a boy with silver blond hair. The boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and extended his hand for Harry to shake. When he asked Harry what his name was and he replied with a simple Harry Potter Draco was so surprised that he just stared. When he regained his senses he asked Harry to play Hogwarts rescue. Harry agreed glad to have a friend to play with._**

_**A few hours later when Lucius and Narcissa came to get Draco he begged them to let him keep Harry to be his bestest friend. Lucius who could never refuse his family anything agreed and asked Harry his name. When Harry was to shy to answer Draco did it for him," His names Harry Potter daddy." **_

**_Lucius was at first astounded before he started laughing softly taking Harry and Draco's hand leading them back to the hotel that they were staying at. Well owned, I mean they are filthy rich. Harry and Draco went to Draco's room to play a game of children's Quidditch and much to the surprise of both Harry and Draco Harry won. Of course Draco won the rematch._**

_**At six 'o' clock Harry started saying that he had to go back and make dinner for the Dursleys or he'd be beaten. When Draco heard this he went and told his parents who promised Harry that he'd never have to make dinner again as he was part of their family now and that he'd never have to see the Dursleys again. Reassured Harry went back to playing with Draco and before long they were called down for a beautiful dinner of Bourguignon casserole courtesy of the house elves.**_

_**After dinner Lucius put Harry and Draco to bed in Draco's room.**_

_**Before long Harry was used to his new life with the Malfoys' and it wasn't long before he was considered as part of the family. **_

_**Please let me know whether I should continue this or not in your wonderful reviews. I know this was short but it's kind of a prologue.**_

_**Lub u lots**_

_**SakuraPrincess**_


	2. Hogwarts Letters

_**Harry Malfoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't steal it.**_

_**Chapter 2- Going To Hogwarts**_

At the age of eleven Harry and Draco were closer then ever and a lot more nervous than either of them would ever admit. After all Draco was a Malfoy and ever since the age of five Harry had been brought up by the Malfoy family so they didn't really show emotions. Except when around family otherwise they appeared cold and heartless of course they sometimes were cold and heartless but then what do you expect when that is how the whole wizarding world views you?

Well anyway right at this moment the pair of troublemakers were acting extremely nervous although you'd only be able to tell if you knew them well which of course Lucius and Narcissa did, although they paid no heed as they knew what it was all about and it was natural to be nervous before you got your Hogwarts acceptance letter. Not that they'd tell anyone else that of course.

Harry and Draco were so anxious that they didn't even notice that Dobby the house elf had appeared until he dropped both of their Hogwarts letters into their hands. That caused a lot of excitement as they both tore their letters open which caused Narcissa to laugh softly at their antics and Lucius to let out a small smile.

After they read their letters the boys dashed up the stairs in a very

Un-Malfoy-like manner before getting changed into matching green and silver robes with cobalt thread and soft cobalt Dragon Hide boots. Only the best for a Malfoy. They then raced back down stairs in the same manner before joining hands with their parents and apparating to Diagon Alley to get their school supply's and a new broom as they would of course both be trying out for Quidditch Draco as a beater and Harry as a seeker.

They decided to split up with Harry and Draco going to Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions, Narcissa to Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary and Ollivanders where she would meet up with them and Lucius decided to go to get them their owls and to go to Quality Quidditch and Gringotts before meeting up at Ollivanders.

This being said they all headed to their destinations Draco and Harry looking at everyone with the Malfoy smirk when they stared before making it to Madam Malkins' and waiting very impatiently for their turn which came rather quickly when the madam recognised her two best customers and rushed them to be fitted with their Hogwarts robes making an extra pair that had the Slytherin crest and colours on it. This was all made out of the best material and before they knew it they were on their way to Ollivanders where they got their wands. Harry's was eleven inches holly and phoenix feather whereas Draco's was fourteen inches holly and unicorn hair. Both left feeling rather pleased before spotting Narcissa and Lucius walking towards them. They then decided that as they had already gotten everything that they needed to apparate home where they gave them their owls both snowy called Hedwig (Harry) and Salazar (Draco). They both received a Nimbus 2000 which they immediately ran to the Quidditch pitch to try out for size before going to bed and preparing for the next day when they would be going to Hogwarts.

An: I hope you all like this chapter and that it is a bit easier to read for those of you who didn't like all of it to be in italics. As always **_review_** please?

Lub u lots,

SakuraPrincess


	3. Hogwarts Here We Come

_**Harry Malfoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own you don't sue but I do own this plot so don't steal it.**_

_**Hogwarts Meet Draco and Harry**_

It was the 1st of September and time for Harry and Draco to go to Hogwarts.

That morning they woke up and were so excited that they were running around everywhere going from one unfinished thing to the next before they were finally calmed down enough to fix their hair Draco's slicked back and Harry's well looking like he had just been asleep which was ok as he still looked as hot as hell. Then they got into cobalt and silver robes with silver Dragon Hide boots and then they both put on a necklace with the Malfoy crest on it and of course their signet rings before their trunks were shrunk and they raced down stairs to get Hedwig and Salazar before apparating to Kings Cross and walking through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ where after receiving a talk from Lucius and a hug and kiss from Narcissa as there weren't many people around they got on the train and found a compartment before settling down waiting for the train to move.

After half an hour the Hogwarts Express started to move and after another half an hour Harry and Draco were so fucking bored that they thought they would lose their minds if they didn't do something. This being said they rose as one and headed towards another compartment which just happened to hold a bushy haired girl who was obviously a mud-blood and a boy who had bright red hair and a hand me down robe which meant that he was a Weasley. Draco and Harry realised this at once but the other boy when he noticed their presence just looked up and smiled at Harry and asked him to sit. Harry was about to reply with an "as if,"when Draco beat him to it with a "As if we'd ever sit with you Weasley." The boy in question turned to Draco, and then with a look of pure loathing on his face said "Malfoy why don't you let him make his own decisions after all no one in their right mind would ever be friends with you." At that Harry got so mad that he spoke in a deadly quiet voice and almost spat out "Don't assume things, after all you know nothing about me and I'd rather be friends with Draco than you. After all you're just poor and pathetic, the lowest of the low in this world so I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. After all we wouldn't want your father to lose his job now would we?" This said Harry gave a smirk and then promptly turned on his heal followed by Draco.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and both boys were pleased when they finally reached the boats that would take them to Hogwarts. Although they were none to pleased when they had to share a boat with the mud-blood and Weasley. Luckily the ride was short and they soon made it to the entrance hall which was almost as big as the one at Malfoy manner. Harry and Draco looked around and saw that all the rest of the students were extremely nervous and just smirked as they already knew what the sorting involved.

At last they went into the Great Hall the mud-blood all the while talking about how much she knew. This was giving them both a headache and lucky for her the sorting began before they could hex her brains out. The sorting hat was singing something but as Harry and Draco weren't listening they had no idea why everyone was clapping so just stood there looking bored. Professor

McGonagall then started calling students names. Again Harry and Draco weren't listening until it came to Draco of course. The sorting hat had barely touched his head before it yelled out "SLYTHERIN"

Harry and the Slytherins' all applauded and again Harry lost interest until Professor McGonagall called out "Harry Potter," the hall went deadly silent as Harry made his way up to the hat and when he turned around and saw Weasley' s face it was hilarious as he was looking mortified. The hat had barely touched his head before yelling "SLYTHERIN!" At this everyone in Slytherin clapped and the headmaster Dumbledore looked disappointed but then again Harry didn't really give a fuck what the headmaster thought as he had grown up with no respect for him. Harry casually walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco who had on an expression that looked like a smile. Which of course it was.

The sorting finally ended and the feast began much to the delight of all the students. Then when everyone had finished eating and the plates had all been cleared Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements, "firstly all years may try out for their house Quidditch teams, secondly no one is allowed to go into the Dark Forest and lastly stay away from the third floor corridor unless you wish to die a most painful death," with this said much to the horror of the Slytherins they had to sing the school song.

When that ordeal was over they all went to their house dormitories. Slytherin was of course in the dungeons and much to the surprise of many it was actually the best dormitory. Although it shouldn't have been, I mean hallo the founder for this house was Salazar Slytherin.

After finding and changing into their pyjamas Harry and Draco talked for almost an hour before going to sleep both knowing that tomorrow would be a hard day. The day when they would have to assert their power and influence to make sure they made it to the top.

Like hate please review. Also I really need a BETA so if anyone is interested please let me know in a review. Please make me really happy by reviewing.

Lub u lots,

SakuraPrincess


	4. Potions With Severus Snape

**_Harry Malfoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see on this page and that will continue throughout the story so I won't put in more disclaimers  
_**

**Potions With Severus Snape**

The day was rather normal with both Harry and Draco waking up at 7 in the morning and getting dressed in their silk Slytherin robes and green and silver boots. Then they went down to breakfast and sat down next to each other. They began planning how to get back at the Weasel because no one insults a Malfoy unless they want to be hexed all the way into the next week.

Just when they had a particularly good idea the post arrived with both Hedwig and Salazar giving their owners a letter from home with some treats and good pranks to use on any unwanted people, mainly the Weasley family. The letter that they received was brief and to the point.

Dear Harry,

We would like to congratulate you on making it into Slytherin. Both of us are proud and so we would like to give you a few pieces of advice: hex all the little Gryffindorks, keep up a good appearance and make sure that you get those Gryffindorks angry whenever Severus Snape is around for then they will lose a lot of House Points.

Love Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco's letter was exactly the same and both were very happy about making their parents proud. They both took it as a good sign when they got their time tables and saw that they had double potions with the Gryffindors that afternoon.

The day went smoothly for the two Ice Princes of Slytherin until it was finally time for potions.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the front of the classroom looking the epitome of an elegant and poised Pure Blood duo when the Slytherin head of house glided into the classroom and immediately started speaking. Both of them noting exactly what was said and waiting for the explosion that they knew would surely happen. After they heard the Mud-Blood scream they knew that their plan had worked perfectly.

Sure enough when they turned around the Weasel was covered in ink and had even somehow managed to get it on the floor and ceiling. When Snape saw this he took 150 points off for the stupidity of Gryffindors and another 10 points off for screaming. This had all the Slytherins smirking and Harry and Draco laughing softly. Now when Weasley saw this he made the stupid mistake of telling Snape. Of course in his bias the Slytherins may have done so but you all deserve it attitude Snape took off another 100 points for disrupting his lesson again and gave every single Gryffindor first year detention for a week.

That day and the rest of every potions lesson was hell for the  
Gryffindors and they all blamed the two Slytherin Ice Princes for it. When they were stupid enough to voice these claims they ended up with more points taken from a house in one day beating even the Marauders record.

The two Ice Princes thought that this was the beginning of a very good year for them, which of course it was. Harry and Draco had a fitful sleep dreaming of all the different ways that they could get Gryffindor in trouble.

I would like to thank my wonderful BETA Ryen Selenity Caliburn.

Remember make me really happy so I write the chapters faster by clicking on that purple button that says REVIEW.

Lub u lots,

SakuraPrincess


	5. Important

Hey guys I know that I haven't updated in awhile but I have actually written the next two chapters. The only problem is my BETA isn't responding at the moment so as soon as she does I'll post them. But just in case I would like to have another BETA as the amount of time since I sent chapter five was long ago so if you're interested please let me know. Also if you want the unbetaed version please let me know by e-mailing me at .

Luv ya lots,

SakuraPrincess


	6. First Fly

Harry Malfoy

I don't own Harry Potter if I did Harry and Draco wouldn't be enemies for long.

First Flight

A week had passed since the beginning of summer and things were going well for our favorite duo. They had spent the term terrorizing the  
Gryffindorks, especially Weasley and the Mud-Blood, and making it up the social ladder until they got to the top. This didn't take long.

Well anyway, with the beginning of summer came the beginning of the first years' flying lessons which were overseen by Madame Hooch. Now normally the Slytherins didn't look forward to any lesson but potions, because it generally meant that even if they behaved perfectly they would be blamed for anything and everything that went wrong in the lesson. However, they knew for a fact that Madame Hooch favored the Slytherins and hated the Gryffindorks. Besides which, even if she didn't like Slytherins she absolutely adored Harry and Draco and had even taught them how to fly which generally meant, hello favoritism.

When the lesson finally arrived the Slytherins went out to the Quidditch  
Pitch to find all of their brooms out there and waiting for them and noticed that the Gryffindorks were going to have to use school brooms. They also noticed that when the Gryffindorks came down most of them were looking terrified and hilarious which made the Slytherins snicker. Now Madame Hooch who had just arrived took 20 points off Gryffindor for being late and gave Slytherin 30 points for being early before walking down the lines and stopping at Harry and Draco and asking them if once they got their brooms in hand if they would give a demonstration on how to hover before bringing their brooms back down. All this was said in a whisper of course and as soon as she saw the slight inclination of their heads she turned and said; "Now everyone put your hands over your brooms and say UP."

Harry and Draco got it on their first go which angered the Weasel to no end and that was when he realized that while Gryffindor students were using old school brooms the Slytherins all had if not the best, one of the best brooms available. This made him even angrier and he started muttering about how Slytherins were all slimy snakes that had no place in this school. Unfortunately for him Madame Hooch walked by him at that moment to check if he was holding his broom right after bypassing Harry and Draco. When she heard what was said she immediately took off another 40 points before judging that everyone was holding their brooms correctly and asking Harry and Draco to give a demonstration on how well you can fly with the proper instruction and the right flexibility and skill.

At that they pushed off and started to soar doing Wronski Feints and just about every other trick that was ever invented, even a few that they themselves made up. Seeing this, the Weasel decided that he had had enough, especially when Madame Hooch called up to them and said; "You'll definitely get on the Slytherin Quidditch team after Snape sees this", before giving Slytherin another 30 points. At this Ron decided he'd had enough and drew his wand to hex them. Unfortunately for him whatever curse he'd muttered backfired on him and had him belching out slugs much to the delight of the Slytherins. The act, however got another 20 points taken off of Gryffindor and ended the lesson.

a/n: I'd like to apologise to my BETA ryenselenitycaliburn as it appears that she was actually sending the chapters back but somehow I didn't end up receiving them. So sorry and please forgive me. Also review please.

Lub u lots,

SakuraPrincess


	7. Dueling Consequences

Harry Malfoy

Dueling Consequences  
That night at dinner the Weasel and Mud-blood approached the Slytherin table and walked up to Draco. The Weasel then said "I bet you think you're so smart. Well you're not. I challenge you to a duel."   
"Fine. Meet us in the Trophy Room at midnight tonight."  
"Us?"  
"Of course, you always have a second in a wizarding duel. Mine is Harry and yours is?" Draco asked in a bored voice.  
"Hermione." With that done the Weasel and Mud-blood stormed out of the Great Hall and by so doing missing the identical smirks on Harry and Draco's faces.

At exactly midnight Harry and Draco were waiting in the Trophy Room for the Weasel and Mud-blood to show. Exactly five minutes later they showed.  
The Weasel smirked triumphantly, as after looking around he spotted no one he also said "Look Hermione they're so terrified of us that they didn't even show."  
No sooner had he finished that sentence before he was knocked backwards by Draco yelling Rickazemptra. Right at that moment Filch walked in carrying a muggle torch. He smiled evilly when he saw the four students who he had caught out of bed. That was until he realized who two of the students were and that because of their father's position as a governor that they'd been given permission to go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted. But the other two had no such permission so he gleefully dragged who he recognized as the youngest Weasley and his know-it-all friend down to the dungeons to have a nice little chat with Professor Snape. When they reached Snape he gave them a week's detention on top of what they were already doing for potions and one hundred points from Gryffindor for disobeying the rules.

This irked the Weasel so much that he immediately said that Harry and  
Draco had been there too, which of course was true, but Snape who was itching to take more points off Gryffindor summoned a finding charm which no one could hear the name of and then sent it to find Harry and Draco. When it returned it said that both boys were in the Slytherin Common Room. With this done Snape took off another 50 points for lying and 20 each for wasting his time, before sending them both to bed.

The next morning Harry and Draco were telling the whole Slytherin house what had happened last night before they got back to the common room. They had them all smirking when they said that Filch had dragged the Weasel and Mud-blood away by the ears. They were smirking even harder when they noticed the dramatic drop in Gryffindors points which put Slytherin firmly in the lead again.

There was another reason for the Ice Princes of Slytherin to be  
smirking and that was because Marcus Flint had approached them earlier that morning and said that he'd seen them flying the day before and wanted them on the team, no trial needed. Harry and Draco of course agreed and so Harry was given the Seeker position and Draco the Chaser position, as he had decided that that would be safer and would involve less risk then being a Beater. After Snape had found out he awarded them 20 points each.

Just then, the Weasel and Mud-blood walked in looking extremely pissed off and disconcerted. But that didn't stop them from walking up to Draco and Harry with Ron trying to punch both of their lights out. Now this was an extremely unwise decision as Snape and McGonagall were standing right behind them.  
McGonagall was outraged and took off 50 points each for endangering two students and for doing nothing to stop two students from being harmed.  
Snape further, took off 100 points each and gave them more detention. This was his lucky week and if it weren't for the fact that it'd be extremely inappropriate he would be jumping up and down by now, and he just knew that he'd have even more fun today as the 1st year Slytherins and Gryffindorks had double potions right after breakfast.

Potions was a disaster for the Gryffindorks. They had all arrived fifteen minutes late and so Snape took off 20 points each and when Harry and Draco turned up at the same time he took off another 70 points for making another two students late. When Ron saw them smirk he said to Snape, "They planned this. They were deliberately late." Snape took off another 50 points for lying which made everyone in Gryffindor glare at Ron and everyone in Slytherin try to goad him onto another outburst. At that another 56 were taken for disrupting his class and a further 20 off everyone in Gryffindor for not having sat in their seats.

After everyone had settled down Snape clapped his hands and a test appeared in front of every student before Snape said in his chilly, evil voice, "You have an hour to finish. If you don't then you will automatically get zero." What he really meant was if you aren't in Slytherin and you don't finish you will automatically receive zero.

After an hour no one but Harry and Draco had finished the test so Snape awarded them 30 points each, before magically collecting the tests and locking them in a drawer in his office to grade later. For the rest of the lesson they wrote an essay about why a Bezoar should not be used with a Dreamless Sleep potion and it was to be six inches long. He had also spelled the parchment so that you couldn't write larger then you normally would.

By the end of the lesson only the Slytherins had finished. Probably because they already knew all the answers thanks to the fact that their parents had given them tutoring since they were old enough to understand the concept of potions. That and the fact that they didn't have Snape breathing down their necks and yelling abuse at them. However, the Gryffindorks weren't so lucky and didn't finish resulting in the essay as homework with another inch added for good measure. This annoyed them all to no end but none of them were stupid enough to voice this except for Neville Longbottom which resulted in another 70 points being taken.

The rest of the day was hell for the Gryffindorks and heaven for the Slytherins.

a/n: I'd like to thank my BETA and implore you all to review.

Lub u lots,

SakuraPrincess.


	8. A chat with Dumbledore

Harry Malfoy

A chat with Dumbledore

It was a week after the 'Potions Lesson from Hell', according to the Gryffindorks anyway, and heaven for the Slytherins when Dumbledork had decided to have a little chat with Harry and Draco, the former only after he refused to leave his best friend's side.

They both trudged reluctantly behind the headmaster not looking forward to having to chat to the old fool, but curious about what he had to say all the same. When they reached the stone gargoyle the boys' curiosity was at its peak, as, standing next to the gargoyle was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. While the boys looked at them happily and pleased that they were there, Albus Dumbledore certainly wasn't happy to see the heads of the Malfoy family. However, he said nothing and just turned to the gargoyle saying the password, Blood Pops, before preceding everyone into his office. He then conjured some atrocious armchairs for everyone to sit in before getting down to business.

"Harry, I'm sure that you are aware that the Malfoys aren't your real family and that you have another family currently living in Surry. Now, you see I don't really believe that it is safe for you to be living with the Malfoys, so at the end of this term you'll be returning to your blood relations. That is all. I bid you all a good day."

Just as the fool was about to stand to see them all out Lucius said, "Hold on one minute, Harry hasn't been living with his relatives since he was five and I'll be damned if he goes back there now. As you can see he is perfectly fine, he has friends of his own stature befitting that of a Pureblood. Oh yes, we all know that Lily was really descended from the line of Mortimer and was merely sent to live with the Evans family. It's amazing what you can find when you have the book of heirs." At this Lucius smirked, "So that being said, wouldn't it also mean that the blood wards you put around the Dursleys house are, shall we say, not in working order? Yes, well in that case, he is just as safe with us as he would be with them. Actually, probably safer since they had him working as a slave since before he was five. If he had of been left with them he probably would be suffering from acute mental and physical abuse. My son will be going nowhere and furthermore don't even try to think of some way to take him away from us as all that that would get you would be a very long visit to Azkaban! I believe that covers it all. Good day." Lucius turned to Narcissa, Draco and Harry, "Now Cissa, boys, why don't we go and get some lunch?"

At Harry and Draco's nod the Malfoys left a shocked Dumbledore in his office to ponder all that had been said.

A/n I know that this is short but I really couldn't think of a way to make the conversation longer and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but hopefully they will be a bit more frequent now that I'm on holidays. I'd also like to thank my beta for all her excellent work. Well anyways review please.  
Laterz, IWSNT


	9. Awake At Last

Harry Malfoy

A/n: Ok well I can't be bothered to write out the rest of their first year so I'm just going to skip to after Harry thwarted Voldies plan and wakes up in the hospital wing.

Awake At Last

It was the day before the leaving feast when our young hero awoke in the hospital wing not knowing where he was or how he got there. That being the case he was rather surprised when one Albus Dumbledore walked in and started blabbing on about how he had done a brave thing saving the Philosophers Stone and stuff like that. It was also with great relief that he was told he was free to leave and meet up with his friends to get ready for the feast and receiving of the House Cup, which Slytherin had just happened to win with Harry and Draco being on the Quidditch team and Snape being able to take more points off Gryffindor then usual. So that being said the very first thing Harry came across was a huge celebration going on in the Slytherin Common Room. A party which he participated in wholeheartedly until it was time for the feast.

(Time cut to when the house cup was awarded)

"Now I know everybody is excited about this and so I wont keep you in suspense any longer as such the points stand thus; In fourth place Gryffindor with 200 points, in third place Hufflepuff with 250 points, in second place Ravenclaw on 339 points and in FIRST place Slytherin on 570 points. Now would Mister Harry Potter please come and collect the cup for Slytherin so that we may carry on with our excellent feast?"

Harry walked up and took the House Cup from Dumbledore's hands without a word but his eyes if you could read them belayed his happiness at helping to win the cup for Slytherin, that and the fact that all of the stupid Gryffindorks looked like they had been betrayed or run over by a truck had put Harry in a truly wonderful mood.

(Time Cut to the journey home)

Harry and Draco were sitting in much the same way they had been when their first year was only beginning and in much the same way they soon became bored and went looking for their favorite group of Gryffindorks to annoy. Unfortunately for them the Gryffindorks were sitting at the other end of the train so it took them over an hour to find them. That and a few dozen couples yelling at them, including the Prefect Weasel and his Prefect girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. But they had finally found them and were just about to start taunting them when they realized just what position the Weasel and Mud-blood were in. what position is that you may ask well that position was the Mud-blood straddling the Weasels lap and snogging the life out of him.  
Draco was just about to suggest that they leave when Harry whispered into his ear, "Why don't we show them a real make-out session?" this sent shivers down Draco's spine and he immediately agreed with a nod of his head. After Harry saw that he wrapped his arms around Draco and leant down capturing his full pink lips in a sweet kiss. However they soon wanted more and so Harry licked at Draco's lips silently asking for entry which Draco gladly gave. They were soon so absorbed in mapping out each others mouths that they were completely and utterly shocked when they heard a thump and saw that the Weasel and Mud-blood were on the floor of the compartment.

They then decided that as their fun would have to be delayed that they might as well just go to their own compartment and make-out for the rest of the journey, which came to an end all too soon. However as soon as they both saw Malfoy Manor rising above them in all its glory they were both certain that it was the beginning of an excellent summer.

A/n: I know, I know it isn't very long but to tell you the truth I was running out of ideas for first year and I just had to end it or the whole story would be crap also I couldn't really think of a way to end it, so ya, just deal with it. Next chapter should hopefully deal with the beginning of next year or I may skip a few years. Don't know which but either way I hope you'll all like it. But just incase you don't I'm going to have a poll:  
Skip a few years-

Start the summer and beginning of next year.-

If you want me to skip a few years let me know what year you want me to start with. Thank you to my wonderful Beta Ryen Selenity Caliburn. Also if anyone knows of any really good Dark Harry or Slytherin Harry fics can you please let me know in a review. On that note please review or else I won't write anymore of this story and if you do review I'll send you the next chapter as soon as I've finished writing it.  
Laterz,  
IWSNT


	10. Summer Hols

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I'd be rich and wouldn't write fanfiction.  
A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated a lot recently and that this chapter  
is relatively short but deal with it because unlike some people I do have a social life and don't have the time to type chapters up at the moment.

Holiday Time

The Summer holidays at Malfoy Manor were going great until Lucius   
received an e-mail from his younger brother telling him that the muggle side of the Malfoy business wasn't going so great in Australia and that the workers were threatening to strike. Now Lucius couldn't have that so he ordered the House Elves to pack his best Armani suits and to deliver them to the Malfoy Manor down under. What Lucius was unaware of was that his darling wife Narcissa had heard and decided to turn the business trip into a family vacation and packed everything that she and her three boys would need for a relaxing time on the Gold Coast.

That done she went and got Harry and Draco and the three apparated to  
their home on the coast, nearly giving Lucius a heart attack when they suddenly appeared (not that he'd ever admit it).

The family of five spent their time together (while Lucius wasn't at  
work) going to theme parks, muggle and wizarding including Dream World, Wizards Water World and Muggle Ville as well as having barbeques and going to the different beaches to get a tan to show off to the people who were deemed appropriate to hang with.

All in all it was a very happy and peaceful holiday after Lucius got  
over the fact that he lost 25,000 G's to a store called JB-HI-FI which sold many things but most based on the music industry that was run by another family of wizards. The store catered to every muggle's music dreams and at a very low price too. The best part of this vacation however was the fact that Harry, Draco and Lucius spent time getting reacquainted with each other, going fishing, playing Soccer and Quidditch and of course going shopping, like every Pure Blood they loved making and spending money.

Remember review and I might just find the time to type the chapters faster than I have recently.  
IWSNT


	11. Memories of the Past

Title: Harry Malfoy

Chapter Title: Memories of the Past

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Warning: Includes hints of slash but wont actually have them doing it yet. If this offends you in any way please stop reading this story. However if I get enough people asking me to change it I will post a version that doesn't include slash and has them falling for some girl but it wont be Ginny.

Disclaimer: No I don't own since I'm not famous ,yet, and I'm also not rich so please don't sue me.

It was late at night and Harry Malfoy was sitting in his and Draco's dorm room thinking back on the past few years. You see Harry and Draco were now in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were loving it as they had both discovered that with looks like theirs they could get out of anything although both still only loved one person and would stay faithful to them for all time. If you can't guess that they love each other than you're an idiot. Anyway even though Harry knew this he was still a little shocked at what Draco had asked him that night and couldn't help but to stare at the ring on his engagement finger. Yes people Draco had asked Harry to marry him and Harry had agreed he did after all love Draco but now in the still of night he was beginning to be overcome with memories of their previous years at Hogwarts fortunately for Draco most of them were good ones.

HPDMHPDMFLASHBACKHPDMHPDMFLASHBACKHPDMHPDMFLASHBACKHPDMHPDMFLASHBACKHPDMHPDMFLASHBACKHPDMHPDMFLASHBACKHPDMHPDM

2ND YEAR

Harry and Draco had just discovered that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened for what people thought was the last time entrapping Ginny Weasley inside so they decided to go investigate out of utter boredom since they couldn't give a flying fuck about Ginny Weasley.

When they got to the Chamber of Secrets Draco stayed with Harry and helped him fight off Tom Riddle nearly getting himself killed just to make sure that Harry would end up alive after he shoved Slytherins daggers through the Basilisks brains. Yes you heard right Draco was the one to destroy that horrible creature almost loosing his life in the process only being saved when Fawkes cried on the wound making sure he was safe before crying on Ginny making sure that she lived which was a down point for Harry and Draco but at least Tom was gone and Harry got credit for destroying him no matter how hard he insisted that it was all Draco. Slytherin won the House Cup again that year.

3RD YEAR

It was just after the Slytherin VS Gryffindor Quidditch match which Slytherin of course won, how could they not with Harry and Draco on their team? The rest of the team had left leaving Harry and Draco alone in the changing rooms when suddenly Draco turned and kissed him leaving him stunned before he pulled Draco into his arms and deepened the kiss before pulling back and saying "I love you Dray". Draco replied with "I love you too, have since the very first day we met." This was followed by some rather intense snogging and it was awhile before they showed up at the party that was held in their honor.

4TH YEAR

Harry had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion as fourth years and above were allowed to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was the last task and Harry and Draco were walking through the maze as it was announced that for the last task they were allowed to take one person into the maze with them who they trusted completely. They had just come to the center of the maze when they thought they saw something strange. That's when they realised that they had to face a Bogart. After successfully getting rid of it they ran to the cup and took hold of it together when they were transported to a graveyard. They found Wormtail there with a collection of items they quickly identified as Horcrux and destroyed them before killing Wormtail and the ugly baby thing which they thought could be Lord Voldemort. They were right and when they got back to school it was announced that they would both receive a 1st class Order of Merlin for destroying Voldemort once and for all.

That year they also received the Malfoy's blessing on their relationship.

HPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDMNORMALHPDMHPDM

Draco walked up behind Harry and put his arms around him. "What's wrong love?" he asked as he licked and sucked at Harry's neck making him moan and relax back into him. "It's nothing I was just thinking about the past." "Well don't its nearly one in the morning and we have class in the morning come to bed," was Draco's reply to that. So taking Draco's hand he let himself be lead to bed and with his loves arms around him he quickly fell asleep.

A/N: Ok like the other chapters I've uploaded today this is the unbetaed version and I'll hopefully have the betaed version up soon. Happy New Year ppls and don't forget to make my day by reviewing.


End file.
